1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carrying cases for electrical apparatus, and more particularly, to travel cases for one or more curling irons or similar electrical apparatus which retain residual heat following use of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Curling irons are widely used electrical appliances that contain an electrical heating element within the operable end of the device. The operable end of the curling iron typically contains a cylindrical tube formed of a thermally conductive material, and a semi-cylindrical member hingedly connected to the cylindrical tube. The semi-cylindrical member is used to compress hair against the cylindrical tube portion as the hair is wrapped around the cylindrical tube. By compressing the hair against the cylindrical tube, heat from the tube causes the hair to set into a loose curl.
Following use of the curling iron, the iron usually is left on a countertop or other horizontal surface for a substantial cool down period. During normal day to day operations, the cooling down of the iron presents no problems for its users. While traveling, however, a curling iron can be a significant inconvenience. Because of the residual heat in the curling iron, it cannot simply be stowed in a suitcase or other kit where items which may be damaged are in close proximity to the heated iron. To overcome this problem, the prior art contains several examples of curling iron travel cases which may be used to store a hot curling iron. The prior art, however, fails to provide a curling iron travel case which is particularly useful in that all hair maintenance devices and materials may be carried in a single travel case. Thus, there is a need for a travel case for curling irons which may be used to store one or more hot curling irons and other hair maintenance devices and materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,456 which issued to Rudy Boswell on Apr. 20, 1993, discloses a hard travel case having a number of troughs for receiving curling irons, a well for receiving a power strip with multiple outlets, and a well for receiving power cords for the curling irons and the power strip. The troughs for receiving curling irons contain a heat resistant sleeve for supporting the hot tip of the curling iron during or following use. The heat resistant sleeve preferably is formed of a ceramic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,792 which issued to Kay S. Conway on Feb. 18, 1986, discloses a travel case for stowing a curling iron. The travel case comprises an insulative sheath formed of an insulative heat resistant inner liner and a flexible outer covering. The sheath has an open end with a flap for selectively closing the open end, and a tie strap for securing the curling iron power cord to the outside of the sheath.
Another piece of prior art which is commercially available (but for which no written disclosure is available) includes a travel case for collapsible curling irons that may break down into separable components. The travel case includes separate pockets lined with a heat-resistant metal-coated fabric, whereby each pocket is disposed to receive a single component of the curling iron. Upon folding, hook and loop type fasteners releasably secure the travel case in a closed position.
Japanese Patent Application No. 6-135486(A) by Seiichi Nakada, published on May 17, 1994, discloses a packing device for safely transporting an electrical iron and its stand. In a common box, the iron is placed into the bottom of the box and an intermediate partition separates the upper portion of the box where the iron stand is stored.
Other prior art carrying cases exist for carrying other items. U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,929 which issued to Ralph D. Collins on May 8, 1951, discloses an automobile jack and cover having a plurality of opposed confronting pockets for receiving various components of the automobile jack. U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,673 which issued to David R. Adams on Jun. 4, 1991, discloses a carrying case for personal items. The carrying case comprises a tri-folding semi-rigid cover with a number of closable pockets for receiving various personal items. U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,393 which issued to Robert D. Rainey on Jun. 9, 1987, discloses a mat foldable into an insulated bag which has corresponding opposed handles that may be secured together with hook and loop closure means. European Patent Application No. 313,689(A) by Allan Thomas, published on May 3, 1989, discloses a disposable kit for toiletry and like products. One embodiment discloses a foldable kit having a plurality of pockets and pouches for storing various toiletry articles.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.